


You Got Heart Kid

by PrettyInPurple95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple95/pseuds/PrettyInPurple95
Summary: This is set after Winter Soldier and ignores Age of Ultron and Civil War.Instead of Bucky running away at the end of Winter Soldier he stayed and then went on trial and proved innocent. Sheild soon swoops in a offers a place on the Avengers which he accepts. This is a story of the growing relationship between Tony and Steve and a buddy friendship with Bucky and Bucky finding his spot on the Avengers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction I have written in along time so please be nice with loads of constructive crit.  
> This is a mainly a Stony fic, but I wanted to start this off with Bucky's pov. This is will switch mainly between the POV between Steve, Tony and Bucky.  
> 

"Stevie I don’t know if I can do this…” Bucky whispered his face cold and hard but the panic clear in his eyes. 

They sat in the back of a S.H.E.I.L.D issued car, the shadow of the Stark Tower casting down over them.  

The trail had ended last month and he had been declared innocent, too much of Bucky’s surprise. What was even a bigger surprise was the number of people that testified in his favour but the biggest had to be when Tony Stark walked up to testify on his innocence even after it had been relieved that it was him who had killed his parents.   

The moment his innocence was declared Bucky didn’t even have a moment to enjoy his new found freedom before S.H.E.I.L.D had swooped in and offered him a position in their organisation. Bucky had agreed quickly because if he was truthful he had no clue how to blend in with this century and was pretty much homeless now.   

Bucky had spent a few weeks at S.H.E.I.L.D HQ before Fury had told him to pack his bags that he was joining the Avengers. And that scared Bucky shitless.   

“Buck, it will be okay,” Steve assured with a comforting smile, “The team had agreed to this…you are welcomed here…”  

A small part of Bucky wanted to believe Steve, but a bigger part of him screamed at him to run and don’t look back. He had no idea why the Avengers, except Steve, would want him to be even two states near them, let alone testify for him.   

Taking a deep breath his followed Steve, his legs feeling like lead, his stomach twisted into a deep knot, yet his face gave no emotion.


End file.
